


An Oz valentine

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Circa season 3 Beecher hasn’t forgiven Keller yet, and wants something from him that he won’t give. What’s an Oz valentine anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oz valentine

Keller had considered killing his cellmate for weeks, ever since Beecher had confessed to shanking him.  
For some reason he hadn’t done it yet.  
The other man practically goaded him to deal that lethal blow, daring him to do it.  
There was no fun in that.  
That’s what Keller told himself as he waited for Beecher to come back from sister Pete’s.  
If it were anyone else, he’d be a goner now.  
But Keller would spare him, because Toby loved him once.  
Truly and deeply, and yes madly.  
There were still some embers left from the fire he had quenched by breaking Toby.  
*  
Beecher didn’t love him anymore, but why should that matter to him at all?  
He didn’t need anyone’s love least of all in this place.  
The though of anyone hurting Toby was unbearable.  
Not loving him was hard.  
*  
“I’ve been thinking,” said Beecher. He always did that, his fertile mind spinning around even in dreams.  
“Bout killing me?”  
“No. About you killing me.”  
“What?” Beecher’s will to live was always impressive.  
“I’m sick of life. Why can’t you do it?”  
“Do it yourself.”  
“Don’t you hate me now?”  
“Not enough.”  
“Oh well. Can’t hurt to ask.”  
*  
Somehow he agreed to kill Toby while fucking him.  
Seemed like a good idea.  
Mostly.  
*  
He was ready; no one could stop him now.  
Keller would be Beecher’s killer and he’d live with it.  
Keller kissed him, long and sweet.  
Toby melted against the muscular body, feeling the heat rising as Keller pulled him into his arms.  
They faced the wall, Keller pulling at his cock, and pushing his own dick deep inside Toby’s willing body.  
The pleasure of it nearly made Chris come at once.  
He started moving slowly, Toby sighing in his arms.  
Keller tightened his grip around Toby’s neck.  
One snap, and it would be done.  
Just one clean and efficient snap and there would be no more Toby.  
His hands slipped from Beecher’s neck as if by instinct.  
“Keller,” said Toby. “I thought you’d do it now.”  
“I can’t,” said Keller and pulled out of Toby. “I won’t.”  
“You killed those others.”  
“They weren’t you.”  
“Do you love me?” asked Toby.  
“Would you live for me if I said yes?”  
“I guess.”  
“Yes. I love you. I can’t hurt you anymore.”  
“Where does that leave us?”  
“Here. Alive.”  
“I don’t want to be.”  
“I know. Do you still love me Toby?”  
“I guess so. It felt good what we just did. Would have been a good death.”  
“No. You need to live. If not for me, then for your kids.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“I do,” said Keller, the truth twisting in his guts like an ulcer.  
He hadn’t meant to love this man, this twisted angry man.  
But he did.  
He kissed Toby again, setting on him with a hunger he’d never felt for anybody else.  
Toby’s hands framed his face, and he leant in to Keller’s touch.  
The shadows of the pod would hide their movements well enough.  
The light of Howell’s flashlight made them jump and separate.  
When she was gone Keller sank to his knees, and sucked Beecher off until he released his salty essence into Keller’s warm mouth.  
“I love you,” said Toby before they fell asleep in the grey hours before the false dawn.  
“I will live for you.”  
Keller swore to protect him, against every fucker that would hurt him.  
Toby wasn’t in his arms, but a comforting warmth still lingered in his limbs.  
He thought of how beautiful Toby was when he came, and fell asleep.  
*  
Keller’s father always told him that the most special person in his life should get a valentine.  
He gave Toby one by letting him live.  
It was an Oz valentine, not killing the man who shanked you, and being prepared to kill for him.  
Screw Vern and his black heart, he was ready to move on now.  
With Toby, always with Toby.


End file.
